Un pequeño relato sobre Alma
by Darkyuu
Summary: Alma aparece de nuevo en un plantea llamado Akem, ha venido a causar destrucción, terror y dolor entre una familia, que pierde a su hija el día de su 9º cumpleaños... sigan leyendo si quieren saber que pasa :D


Aki andamos otra vez! desaparecida pero volviendo de vez en cuando :3  
>Bueno hoy os dejo un relato de "miedo" que he escrito para un concurso de mi insti, esq el premio llama xDD (es un portatil) y claro...como me gusta escribir pos decidi q voy a participar :D<p>

Aki os lo dejo espero q lo disfruteis -^o^-

**La historia de Alma en el planeta Akem**

**Esta historia comienza en un pueblo alejado de la costa, este era muy anticuado solo por el echo de que las personas que allí vivian no aceptaban nada de tecnología en sus casas, a pesar de esto, un chico de unos 24 años llamado Héctor si tenia tecnología en su casa. Debido a esto era criticado y dejado de lado por todos.**

**En ese año una nueva familia se mudo al pueblo. Estaba compuesta por un matrimonio bastante mayor y tres hijos, dos eran chicas una de 24 y la otra de 8, y un chico de 17. Alicia era la mayor, con larga cabellera de color plateado, alta, delgada y de ojos verdes. Seguida de Jack, un chico con el pelo corto y teñido de rubio, alto, musculoso y de ojos verdes también. Finalmente iba Yuuki, una niña de larga cabellera negra como el azabache, de estatura media y ojos azules como zafiros. Los tres acudían al mismo instituto a pesar de la diferencia de edad, esto era posible porque en ese instituto se impartían clases desde la primaria hasta la formación profesional.**

**Héctor y Alicia iban al mismo curso, pero lo que ella no sabía era que él era, en parte, dueño del instituto. Se empezaban a llevar muy bien, pasando cada vez mas tiempo juntos. Hasta que un día Alicia fue a casa de Héctor para hacer un trabajo juntos, sorprendida por todo lo que poseía Héctor preguntando, como si fuese una cría, que era cada cosa y para que servían.**

**-¿Y esto?¿Que es?-pregunto ella.**

**-Esto es un ordenador, es muy útil para enterarse de todo lo que sucede en el mundo y para buscar información para trabajos, sobre lugares, etc.**

**-Y…¿Por qué yo no tengo ninguno? Ya que es tan útil, podría investigar sobre otras culturas sin necesidad de montones de libros.**

**-En este lugar soy el único que tiene uno, todos han rechazado los objetos relacionados con la tecnología- contesto Héctor algo desanimado.**

**A partir de ese día Alicia acudía a la casa de Héctor para aprender mas cosas sobre la tecnología.**

**Unas semanas después, el 9 de abril era el cumpleaños de Yuuki pero este noveno cumpleaños no se llegó a celebrar, un trágico accidente ocurrió en su lugar.**

**En el instituto por motivos que todos desconocen apareció el cuerpo de Yuuki lleno de marcas extrañas y palabras escritas con sangre por todo su cuerpo, pero una en su pecho se remarcaba mas, esa palabra era "DARK", los médicos no sabían como, pero en su estomago encontraron restos de metal y cristales.**

**A partir de ahí comenzaron a pasar extrañas desapariciones y violentos asesinatos que nadie sabia como se producían, pero siempre eran durante una hora determinada, cuando el pueblo se sumía en una oscuridad plena y tenebrosa. Una de las primeras muertes fueron la de los padres de Yuuki, Alicia y Jack.**

**Acompañada de la desaparición de Jack y unas palabras escritas en cada habitación de la casa donde ellos vivían que decían:**

"**Ellos son los culpables de mi muerte" y al lado de este mensaje como si de una firma se tratase "Dark".**

**Durante el tiempo en que se investigaba sobre estas dos muertes, la desaparición y el mensaje, Héctor averiguo que la siguiente seria Alicia.**

**Una noche Alicia soñó con su hermana Yuuki, esta la maltrataba y la iba matando lenta y violentamente. Antes de ser vencida ante el pánico Héctor la despertó y rescato de una muerte segura.**

**-¡Alicia!¡Alicia! ¡¿Estas bien?- pregunto Héctor sobresaltado.**

**-Si…-murmuro Alicia-pero…. ¿Que ha sido ese sueño? ¿Por qué estaba Yuuki en el?**

**-Tu sueño tiene una explicación y gracias a el acabo de comprobar que mis sospechas son ciertas.**

**-¿Qué sospechas?**

**-Estos sucesos han empezado a ocurrir desde la muerte de tu hermana, no se porque pensé esto pero, ella es la causante de todo lo que sucede aquí.**

**-¡Pero como si esta muerta!**

**-Lo se, pero sigue aquí. Atacar en los sueños es lo mínimo que puede hacer, si no lo consigue lo intentara de otra forma, seguro.**

**Al acabar de decir esto un mensaje se iba escribiendo en sangre poco a poco frente a ellos, el mensaje decía: "Veo que has descubierto mi forma mas básica de asesinar a las personas que me han matado, pero, tengo otras formas de las que no podrás liberarlas" firmado por "Dark".**

**Sabiendo esto Héctor se llevo a Alicia del pueblo, llevándose todo lo q tenia en su casa sin dejar nada. La llevo muy lejos de ese pueblo, a una zona costera pasaron 5 años viviendo juntos, se casaron y criaron a tres hijos, dos hermanas y un hermano, con la misma diferencia de edad que Alicia le llevaba a sus dos hermanos.**

**Todo fue bien hasta que sus hijos mayores murieron de la misma forma que los padres de Alicia, eso implicaba que Yuuki había vuelto y pretendía dejar sufrimiento para su hermana. Lo que ella no sabia es que la hija mas pequeña llevaba su nombre en su memoria. Su hermana Alicia la quería muchísimo y había sido la que peor lo pasara cuando perdió a su hermanita adorada.**

**-¡Porque lo has hecho!¡Yuuki! ¡Se que puedes oírme! ¡Contéstame!- gritaba Alicia desesperada por la muerte de sus hijos.**

**Su hermana no respondió.**

**-¡No sabes que mi hija mas pequeña lleva tu nombre para no olvidarte nunca!**

**Esta vez si contesto. "No se para que quieres no olvidarme, si todos me odiabais porque era adoptada"**

**-¡Se que eras adoptada! Pero yo te encontré en la calle y te metí en la familia. ¡No pude abandonarte porque el poco tiempo que pasara contigo antes de ser mi hermana me sentía muy bien contigo!**

"**Mientes"**

**Héctor escucho la "conversación" y decidió que ya era hora de que todo esto se acabara definitivamente.**

**-¡Yuuki!- el la llamo- detén la masacre que has llevado a cabo durante estos 5 años mientras buscabas a tu hermana o tendré que eliminarte de la forma mas cruel que existe.**

"**He arrasado países enteros buscándola, ¿ahora me dices que me detenga? Es un poco tarde"**

**-Dime, porque deseas matar a tu hermana y yo te diré como puedo hacerte desaparecer antes de lograr tu objetivo.**

"**Ella es la que me ha echado la maldición que tengo hasta que acabe con ella no podré irme de este mundo, por eso he decidido que eliminare a todos los que se entrometan en mi camino"**

**-Pues, entonces yo acabare contigo de la forma mas dolorosa posible.**

"**No puedes hacerlo"**

**-¿Héctor que harás con ella?- pregunto Alicia.**

**-A partir de hoy serás la hija de tu hermana.**

**Dicho y hecho a partir de ese día no se sabe como sucedió, pero toda la destrucción y todo el caos ocasionado desapareció, aunque Yuuki paso a llamarse Alma, le pusieron este nombre porque en una leyenda una niña llamada Alma ocasionara el caos y la destrucción de un planeta del que nadie supo nada nunca.**

**Desde ese día los tres vivieron tranquilos y felices ayudando a todos los que habían sufrido alguna perdida por motivos extraños.**

**Lo que ellos no sabían era que en un futuro no muy lejano esa maldición que había perseguido a Alicia y a Yuuki seguía todavía activa siendo la próxima generación de esta familia la futura destructora del planeta Akem para así poder acabar con la maldición al completo sin dejar rastro de ninguna Alma que pueda apoderarse de alguna inocente niña y creando mas pánico en todo el planeta.**

**Aunque…nadie sabe como ha podido suceder, pero, en un planeta no muy alejado de Akem, en el planeta Bakary el hermano mayor de Alma esta durmiendo y pronto despertara para crear el caos y la destrucción total de los planetas junto a su madre.**


End file.
